Different Sides
by czarleigh
Summary: NEW Drabble # 12: Valentines Day / Dressing Up. Sakura's worried she'd get lonely on Valentines Day.
1. Old Times

**A/N: Hi guys. :) This is my first time doing this. Making drabbles and stuff. I'm not really good at writing fanfics and I'm still learning to. So, I'm settling for drabbles first. I've already made five. And I'm gonna post each of it here.**

**This is the first one. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll say this once and only once in this fic. I don't own Naruto and it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns them. And you know that.**

* * *

He's been too busy for missions, here and there. Most of the time, he was out of Konoha. This was the only time that the Hokage offered him to rest. Because, there will be a lot of missions to come, she says.

When he got home, he took a shower immediately, changed and left to eat. He was starving, apparently.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He turned and saw pink.

"Yo," he answered her.

It was almost awkward to talk to someone who you haven't even seen for almost a year. But this was Haruno Sakura. His student. _Former student_, he corrected himself. They weren't awkward. They've always been there for each other... well, ever since Sasuke left the village.

"How have you been, sensei? I haven't seen you for a while," she smiled at him, _sweetly_. It was kind of distracting.

Kakashi didn't know what to say to her. His mouth was dry, but still he managed a gulp. "I'm fine, Sakura. You?" he asked.

And again, it was _almost_ awkward.

"I'm good. Say, sensei. Would you mind eating lunch with me today? Everyone's out and I don't really want to eat alone. Good thing I found you." she said with an innocent smile.

He almost dropped his jaw at what he heard. That was so sudden. Forward, to say the least. But he liked it. He didn't even realize the glint in her eyes, since she talked to him.

"Sure, Sakura. I was quite starving too. For old time's sake?" he managed an eye crinkle.

"You bet."

She walked ahead while he followed her.

This'll be a great start to his rest.

* * *

**A/N: R & R. Thankies  
~czarleigh**


	2. Stars

**A/N: Another one in a day. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stars**

"Hey," a cool voice called to her.

_Oh no._

"How'd you find me? I was desperately trying to get away from all of you."

She snapped, without looking at him. She was too depressed to look at him right now. She sat on the dock by the lake for about an hour now, wanting to get away from everything and everyone. Now, here he is.

"Sakura..." His voice trailing.

"Stop it, Kakashi. It's not going to work." She snapped again.

"It was just a joke, Sakura. There's no need to be hard on them. You're stressing yourself out."

_No, that's not it at all_. Sakura sighed, looking over the lake. "You know, I'm not really mad about that."

Sakura knew his eyes widened questionably when he gasped lightly.

"Then why?"

She wasn't surprised by the question. She looked at him. His eyes widening questionably. He just looked so beautiful under the moonlight. His silver hair was sparkling somehow. Even in a Jounin uniform, he still managed to look... hot.

She scooted closer to him, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen a bit more. He saw a glint in Sakura's eyes while she moved closer. She was merely inches away from his face, yet he didn't do anything. Then, soft lips met his masked ones. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and Sakura pulled away.

"Sakura..." his voiced trailed, yet again.

_This is it, _Sakura inhaled.

"That was why. I don't know. But I've been attracted to you for so long now, Kakashi. I mean, you may find this silly, but for me, it isn't. I know you won't be able to feel the same way as me. It's just that every time you're with someone, or you take someone with you, I feel something. Jealousy, anger? I don't know. I become frustrated and I take it out on Naruto and Sai. But I can't just tell you this because -"

Masked lips met hers, again.

"Just stop, Sakura," Kakashi whispered to her ear and puller her closer to him. "It really is silly. Because I've been thinking the same way as you do. I like you too, Sakura."

Her head snapped up at him and saw his eye crinkle. She smiled and cuddled in Kakashi's arms, looking at the stars.

"Stars do grant wishes, you know."

"How so?" He glanced at her questionably.

She smiled at him and answered, "It granted mine just now."

* * *

**A/N: R & R :)**


	3. Distracted

**A/N: 3rd one. I'm gonna post of all the drabbles today. I'm so inspired to post all five in just one day :)**

* * *

**Distracted**

He was the only thing that's been distracting her ever since their encounter this afternoon. His accidental touches that sometimes lingers in her hands, those gazes which make her mind go crazy, and the way he smiles underneath that navy-colored mask and the way he crinkles his lone eye that makes her melt.

_Why on earth do I feel this way? _She thought to herself, not realizing that her blonde-haired friend has been waving her hand in front of her face for three minutes.

* * *

His mind is going crazy. Her incidental glances when he's not looking, the way she smiles at him, the way she flicks her cherry-scented, pink hair, and that glint in her mesmerizing, emerald eyes. How could he miss that? How could he possibly miss that?

_Why on earth do I feel this way?_ He stopped and thought to himself, before he continued walking around Konoha with Icha Icha Tactics covering his masked face.

* * *

**A/N: R & R. Thankies :)**  
**~ czarleigh**


	4. Home

**Home**

They were already half an hour away from Konoha and he just can't wait to get home from an extended mission in the Hidden Rain Village. _Those Amegakure ninjas were such a pain_, he thought. But he was glad that it's over now. He just wanted to get home and get over with everything: finish the mission report, eat, take a shower... and spend time with his beloved pink-haired girlfriend.

They've been in a relationship for almost three months now. He knew that teacher-student relationships weren't really a thing in the village. But she's not his student anymore. It has been like that for years now.

Still, he was surprised that the people accepted their relationship easily. Especially Tsunade, since his girlfriend is the Hokage's apprentice. He smiled beneath his navy-colored mask at the thought.

"We're almost there, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato's voice was loud enough to snap him from his thoughts.

"Mm." He answered lazily, "Almost there."

_I'm home, Sakura._

There's really no place like home. Especially with _her_.

* * *

**A/N: This was written yesterday, just before I went to sleep. I had this on my mind since yesterday morning. But this was all I could think of. :)**  
**Read and Review. Thankies :D**  
**~ czarleigh**


	5. I Shouldn't Have

_**A/N: This is the last one for today. I finished this one just a while ago. I had the feels of doing this one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**I Shouldn't Have**

"Sakura..."

_I can't do this anymore_.

"Sakura... What's wrong?" She heard him call her one more time. He knocked three times on her doorstep. "You can talk to me, you know that."

_It's not the same around you anymore. I can't even look you in the eye._

"Just leave... Kakashi." She trembled as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You've been so distant lately, and it's freaking everyone out. It's freaking me out, Sakura!" He finally snapped behind the door. She noticed behind the door that his breathing was rather fast.

_I'm the one freaking out here. With these feelings..._

"Just leave me alone, Kakas-"

"Open this damn door, Sakura!" He demanded.

Sakura gasped at the tone of his voice. She never heard Kakashi so demanding and angry. She stood behind the door quietly, staring at it as if she was staring at Kakashi. She let out a deep breath and held out her hand for the doorknob...

"I'm sorry..."

She stopped.

"I should just leave. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have done it."

Then, she heard his footsteps fading away.

_No, Kakashi. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't even feel this way for you. I'm so sorry._

Trembling, she turned her back to the door, slowly dropping on her knees and covered her face with her palms.

_I love you._

* * *

_**A/N: Please do review. It's pretty much appreciated. Thanks! :)**_  
_**~ czarleigh**_


	6. Frustration (Part 1)

_**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see. I've been busy from the exam this past week. I still have exams coming up, but hey, it's weekend. And I obviously want to do something other than just studying.**_

_**So here's another one. Have thought of this for quite some time now. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Frustration  
**_(Part 1)_

"Bye Naruto. Bye Sasuke-kun."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

She walked away, smiling at both of her teammates. They went to Ichiraku Ramen for a team dinner with Kakashi-sensei, but it seems that he already left the bill to either of the three of them. They couldn't help but just heave a sigh. That was just like their team leader.

Sakura glanced back at the two who were walking side by side. Naruto was talking animately while Sasuke was just as stoic as ever. She remembered when she had a childish crush on him back then, but now, she sees him as a long lost brother. Having him back in Konoha was one of her wishes, when it came true, hell doesn't know how happy she was.

She thought of interacting again with Sasuke once he came back, but she wasn't able to since he was still locked up and interrogated by Morino Ibiki. She went to visit his cell once in a while, taking him food, talking to him about things that happened when he was gone. Sure, Naruto went with her when she visited, but it did seem like he didn't care. But everytime she looked at Sasuke, there's something in his eyes which said that he was grateful to have them.

She smiled at the memory. At least, Sasuke's back. That was everything their team ever wanted.

And then, there was Kakashi-sensei. She frowned, looking frustrated.

She didn't see him for almost two weeks until today. The last time she saw him was when she bumped into him on her way to the Hokage's office. He just waved at her and walked away before she even responded. It was like he was deliberately doing this to piss her off. Every time she saw him on the streets of Konoha, he always blended in the crowd. She realized she missed him and wanted to talk to him.

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

And now, she was really pissed just thinking about it. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

"Ugh! Damn you, K-"

"Damn who?"

Her head snapped sideways at the familiar tone that just popped out of nowhere. Her eyes widened as she caught silver.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I know there isn't much KakaSaku interaction in this. But hey, this is in parts. I'll have part 2 in a few hours, I guess. Read and review guys! Thanks! :)**_

_**~ czarleigh**_


	7. Frustration (Part 2)

_**A/N: So, this is Part 2 of the previous drabble. Told you, I'd have this in a few hours. ;) Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Frustration  
**_(Part 2)_

"Damn who?"

Her head snapped sideways at the familiar tone that just popped out of nowhere. Her eyes widened as she caught silver.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" She managed to stutter, trying to hide her embarrassment and frustration. "What are you doing here?"

Her voice immediately changed as he walked closer to her. She didn't expect her sensei to be appearing at this hour just near her apartment when she almost blurted out his name in frustration.

"You didn't answer my question." He said coolly.

"Why do you think I'd want to answer your question?"

It was coming back. She was pissed all over again. But why would she be pissed, when he was already there in front of her? Didn't she want to talk to him? Didn't she say she missed him? Then, why would she still be mad at him?

Kakashi just stared at her, looking all smug beneath his annoying mask. He didn't really know what's wrong with Sakura, but he had a hunch.

He noticed how annoyed she was ever since they had dinner at Ichiraku, but deliberately trying to hide that annoyance in her face through talking animately with her fellow teammates. He talked to her once in a while during the dinner, but eventually, the atmosphere becomes silent again and Naruto would talk nonsense again, just to eliminate the awkwardness. Kakashi would sometimes glance at Sakura and catch her with a slight pink on her cheeks, playing with her ramen using her chopsticks.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi snapped back to reality. Did he really space out just thinking about Sakura blushing?

"Uh... Huh? Oh, yeah."

_Damn it, _he thought, _why am I acting like this when I'm near her?_

It's true. Every time he saw her, he would think what to do. And that wasn't normal. Especially with Haruno Sakura. She _was_ his student and why would he think about what he needs to do? It's not like he has... _feelings _for her, right?

"If you're just going to stand there and waste my time, then I should just go in."

She turned her back on him and started walking towards the building when she felt a hand pulling her arm. Sakura turned her head and glanced at the man behind her sideways, puzzled at the sudden action.

Kakashi immediately pulled back his hand and fixed it at his side. He, too, was surprised at his sudden action. He looked down, and then at Sakura, and muttered, "Sorry."

Sakura faced him again, clenching her fists at her side. "You're frustrating!" She said angrily. "Why are you doing this? Avoiding me, not talking to me. When we do talk, it's not how it used to be, it's only small talk. You don't even look at me. What the hell is wrong with you? You can tell me anything, and you know that. I missed how it used to be, Sensei."

_Sensei._

He flinched at Sakura's words, especially the last one. He looked down at his feet, then at Sakura.

"You wouldn't understand Sak-"

"Then, make me understand!"

She was furious. He can't talk to her like this. He knew it. There was only one thing he could do.

He stepped closer to her, watching her reaction. She stood there, staring at him, but when he was only a foot closer to her, she paled and her eyes widened. Kakashi knew that he was already invading her personal space but decided to ignore it. He continued to move closer to her until he was a few inches away from her.

Her eyes widened when he propped her chin on his index finger and brushed his masked lips against hers. He pulled away before things get off hand.

He moved his face closer to her ear and whispered, "See you later, Sakura."

Her heart was beating rapidly. "You... Wait, Kaka-"

Just before she could even finish her statement, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Sakura stared at the empty space in front of her. What the hell did just happen?

* * *

Kakashi appeared in his apartment a second after he teleported from the scene. He knew that was what he could do, but was it really necessary? No, it _was_ necessary. He needed to know what he really felt for her. And he already knew the answer.

_I'm attracted to her._

* * *

Out of frustration, Sakura slammed the door of her apartment shut. _The nerve, _she thought, _pulling a trick like that without telling me anything..._

She laid on her bed, thinking about the things that happened recently. She was feeling a lot of things at the same time, frustrated, embarrassed, angry, surprised... giddy?

Why would she be giddy after all _that_? _No way!_

"Argh! Why do you always give me with these feelings, Kakashi?!"

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me what you think. I don't know what to think. HAHA. Read and review! Thanks :)**_

_**~ czarleigh**_


	8. Assurance

**Assurance**

"Don't. Please don't."

She carefully wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. He was surprised from the sudden confession. Who wouldn't be?

"Don't leave me, Kakashi."

Her voice was melting him. She was his weakness. Her soft pink hair that he combed with his fingers whenever he was bored. Her pale white skin that brushed against him accidentally. The way she moved her body when they spar together. The way she looks at him and that glint in her eyes that he could never ignore.

And all this time... she has feelings for him...

The way he has for her.

Kakashi pulled away from her embrace. This was not right. He shouldn't even be feeling this way. If he was going to respond, this isn't the right time.

But what if it's all too late?

He faced her, watching her reaction. Her eyes were wide and the glint was there. He had to do what he needed to do.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He muttered under his breath.

"Kaka-"

"I should go."

"No, wait!"

He turned his back to her and began walking. She called to him a few more times, shouting his name. It was clenching his heart, leaving Sakura there by herself, knowing that she's already lost much. But, he had to do something. Some assurance.

"I'll be back." He stopped and glanced at her, sideways. "Don't worry."

He could hear her sob. God, if only he could just turn back and wrap her in his arms. Who knows what would happen?

He sighed and leapt to the trees, disappearing from her sight.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I made this about few hours ago. I was bored and I have the feels to make this one. I just want to let it all out. What does everyone think about this? Reviews are very much appreciated, since I don't really receive any. Haha. Thanks for reading guys. 'Till next drabble :) x**_


	9. Late

_**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no... see? :3 There are so many things that I've been caught up with. I have to watch some series and exams are still coming up. Gladly, it's a holiday here tomorrow. So here's another spontaneous drabble for you. Enjoy! :)**_

_**Next time, I would want to have requests, because I've been out of ideas lately. You can request in the review page, if that's okay. :)**_

_**A shoutout to my only reviewer - Prescripto13. Thank you so much for the reviews!**_

* * *

**Tease**

_Where the hell is he?_

Sakura had been waiting for her mission partner for almost two hours. What on earth was he doing at this time? But hey, it's Kakashi. He's always late.

She stood at the Konoha gates and waited. She killed the time by watching Izumo and Kotetsu arguing most of the time, while on watch. She moved closer to them and chatted with them a little. But then, they would argue again and just be silly with each other. Sakura's now confused what the relationship was between the two of them. She chuckled lightly to herself.

Ten minutes passed and still no sign of Kakashi. She sighed and started to walk back and forth.

Then, she heard a poof coming out of nowhere. Her head snapped up at the sound and her eyes narrowed.

The tall, silver-haired man appeared with his hand propped to the side of his head, about to wave at her.

"You!" She pointed her finger at Kakashi, startling him and widened his lone, visible eye. "Did you know how many hours I've been waiting for you? Huh? Did you?!"

She was mad. But what made her more infuriated was when he chuckled at her and placed his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair. She flushed at his act and remained speechless.

"Cute." Kakashi whispered to her ear, and turned his back on Sakura, waiting for her reaction. She stiffened, eyes wide, and flushed. Just as how he wanted.

"You ready to go, Sakura-_chan _?" He smirked, teasing her. Then, started to walk outside the gates. Kakashi didn't really call her that ever since she became a chuunin. The only person who calls her that nowadays is Naruto. And she knew Kakashi's only calling her that to tease her. He could see that smug look beneath that annoying mask of his.

"Bastard," she muttered. She rolled her eyes, looking at her surroundings, and started walking after Kakashi. How could he be this annoying? Why was he so annoying, anyway? It's like all he does was to tease her every now and then. _Damn you, Kakashi!_

This is going to be a very long mission...

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? I thought it was crappy. I still need to improve, I know. But, please read and review :) I appreciate it ^_^ Thanks!**_

_**~ czarleigh**_


	10. Family

_**A/N: Hey there! I thought this up a couple of days ago and never had the time to write this. I was just lucky that I was able to find time now. This was a bit difficult, but this idea got to me, and here it is.**_

_**This prompt was requested by emcateer90. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Family**

"Dinner's gonna be up in a few minutes."

Sakura smiled at him and continued to prepare dinner. Kakashi moved to the next room and decided to pick something for a good read while waiting. As he walked over to the shelves, he noticed a few picture frames that were displayed on top of a cabinet. He was surprised that Sakura's been cleaning this room before he arrived.

He went to the cabinet instead and picked up the first picture frame. It was a picture of him and his father. In the picture, the younger version of himself had these innocent, smiling eyes as he held his father's hand. He glanced at his father in the picture. His father was smiling while looking down at his son. It was the most heartwarming feeling that he felt in years. He did miss his father. He already knew the reason why his father didn't follow the rules and eventually forgave him after learning it. He didn't care that people were so disappointed at his father. Kakashi believed that his father did the right thing. He was really grateful and proud of his father. He smiled beneath his mask and slowly put down the picture frame.

He picked up the second picture frame. It was a picture of the first team he was in, Team Minato. He sighed. Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito. He considered them as his second family after his father died. They were all dead now. But, it still feels like they're still there by his side. He missed this team, and how it was supposed to be. If only he knew that Obito was still alive and can still be saved after he was crushed by that boulder, then maybe, they would still be by each other's side by now. Maybe, Rin would still be alive. But, it's all in the past now. He knew he couldn't bring it back anymore. But, Kakashi still considered Obito his bestfriend after everything he did. He taught him the most important thing in his life as a shinobi, after all.

He held another picture frame in place of the previous one. It was a picture of another team. But, this time, it was an older version of him, in between two boys - one was blonde-haired and loud and the other was raven-haired and aloof. Below Kakashi was a girl with pink hair. Oh, how they've grown. How his perception of each of them changed. Naruto was the Hokage now. His lifetime dream definitely came true. He managed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha with him. Everybody was happy. And then Sakura...

Yes, _his beloved Sakura_.

The first time Kakashi saw her was at a room in the Academy, with Naruto and Sasuke. It was when they were meeting for the first time as a team, and Naruto pulled that eraser trick on him. At that time, he noticed how she was always fawning over the raven-haired boy. It was disturbing and unnecessary, because of the fact that she was going to be a kunoichi in the future. Those childish feelings don't have a place in this world...

Yet, he was wrong.

He definitely swallowed back his words when he saw Sakura grow up in front of his eyes. The shy and timid pink-haired girl, who had been head-over-heels over her teammate, had grown into a mature and capable kunoichi under Tsunade's tutelage. For a couple of months of having Sakura in his team during missions, watching her fighting the enemies, taking care of the shinobi at the hospital, he wasn't really aware of his growing feelings on his former student. But, now... He loved her with all his heart.

He trailed down his finger on Sakura in the picture and smiled.

He put the picture frame down as he picked the last one with his available hand. He was so caught up with his thoughts when a tiny voice squeaked behind him.

"Daddy?"

Kakashi turned his head sideways and saw a five-year-old version of the pink-haired girl appear by his side, beaming at him.

"Yes, Hana-chan?" He asked, still holding the picture frame in his hands.

"Mommy said that dinner's ready. She's hungry and she wants to eat now." She grinned at him.

Kakashi faced her and folded his arms in front of him. "Are you sure that's what Mommy told you, Hana-chan?" He laughed.

"Um..." She stuttered and blushed.

Kakashi dropped in front of her and ruffled her hair. "Okay, Hana. I'll be right behind you." He creased his eye at her and slowly stood up.

His lone, visible eye watched Hana scurry to the dining area. As she disappeared from his sight, he glanced at the picture he held in his hand. It was a family picture of him, Sakura and little Hana. He never once thought that he'd have a family of his own... Until Sakura came to his life. And then Hana, his only daughter. Maybe he'd want to have another one, but they needed to agree on it.

He shook his head. There's always a time for everything. Until then, he had his family. That's the most important thing he needed right now.

He placed the picture frame back to where it belonged, lingering at it a bit longer, and walked towards the dining area.

* * *

_**A/N: Comments? Things to improve? Crappy? Then, please leave a review. :D I will very much appreciate it. And thanks for reading. Until the next drabble.**_

_**Oh yeah, do leave some prompt requests if you have one. :D**_

_**~ czarleigh**_


	11. Healing

_Author's Note: Hey there guys! I'm back with another drabble. It's almost a week since my last update. I've been really, really busy this week. With all the exams, projects, quizzes, assignments... They're piling up altogether. -_-_

_This is a drabble wherein I really had difficulty in. I somewhat did have ideas, but I don't know how to write it. I always changed the story. This is my fourth change, by the way. :D_

_This drabble prompt was requested by Dani Stark :) Enjoy!_

_WARNING: Character death._

* * *

**Healing**

"Ow! Sakura, you're tense. Give it a rest."

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I just need to finish this so I could give shishou my report on you. You've been here for four days already," Sakura said worriedly, as she continued to observe her sensei's body with her hand gleaming with green chakra.

She has been at this for days, taking care of Kakashi. She hadn't done anything else besides that. Just by looking at her eyes, anyone can tell that she has been worried sick. Especially with Kakashi.

Four days ago, Kakashi came back from a long-term mission in Sunagakure, bloodied and unconscious. When Sakura heard of this, she immediately went to the hospital without notice. She volunteered to take care of her sensei, like her life depended on that sole purpose. She knew she truly cared for him. She couldn't risk any lives anymore. She couldn't bear to inflict any more pain to herself. Her former teammates died in line of duty and all that was left for her was _Kakashi._ He was the only person left that could make her feel...

What? Happy? Cared? _Loved?_

She shook her head and depleted her chakra from her hand, making the glow vanish. She stood up and reached for the roll of bandage on the side table.

"You're okay, Kakashi-sensei. You can be discharged early in the morning tomorrow. I'll tell Tsunade-shishou. You should get some rest."

She wrapped the bandage over his almost healed arm and smiled. She let her fingers linger on his hand, and walked out of the room without looking back at him.

As she closed the door, she paused for a bit, leaning her back at the door. She shook her head again and smiled at herself.

_Thank you for being alive, Kakashi-sensei._

She sighed, feeling the weight on her shoulders lifting. She left her spot and walked on her way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Kakashi just sat straight on his bed, not leaving his mismatched eyes on the door that just closed. He felt lighter, like some heavy weight just lifted from his shoulders. And it was every time he talked to her.

Her actions are too difficult to analyze. All of the things she's done. Staying up late to keep watch, sleeping on the side of his bed when he wakes up, and taking care of her too much, like it was the last thing that she could do. Wait, why was he even thinking about that? He needed to rest. He will already be free of this place tomorrow. That was what she said.

He shook his head, smiled to himself and laid down in his bed. He felt warm just thinking about Sakura. No one has ever made him feel that way. Except for her.

He knew she truly cared for him. And he cared for her back.

_Thank you, Sakura. For being there and for taking care of me._

He slowly closed his eyes. He realized... She's the only one who can heal him and his feelings now.

* * *

_A/N: I still have this feeling that my writing's so rusty now. So, tell me what you think. It's a bit shorter than the last one. Read and review guys. And please do leave prompt requests. Thanks a lot! :D_

_~ czarleigh_


	12. Valentines Day Dressing Up

_Author's Note: Hey there, guys! It's me. I'm sorry for the super late update. I had a writer's block last week and I couldn't get any ideas for the next prompt. This is what I came up with in a few hours of reading, re-reading, editing, and re-editing._

_Belated Happy Valentines Day everyone! Did you have a fun Valentines Day? Did you go on dates with your loved ones? Your family? Your boyfriend? Girlfriend? Friends? Okay, I'm talking too much. Sorry. I really missed talking here. Haha._

_So, this prompt was requested again by Dani Stark. This is a bit AU-ish, but not really. I don't know if this meets your expectations, but I do hope all of you like it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Valentines Day / Dressing Up**

Sakura was going to have her first long weekend for the month. She was going to be back at the hospital on Monday because Tsunade said so.

It was February and it was almost Valentines Day. The day before Valentines Day to be exact. She didn't really have to have a date for tomorrow. But, she didn't want to be lonely. All the others have their dates too. Naruto has a date with Hinata. Lee with Tenten. Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji. If Sasuke had been here, then she would be the one to ask him out on a Valentines Date. But unfortunately, that was not the case. She had none to ask out. More importantly, none would ever ask her out either.

If only she could just see...

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around and saw a glimpse of silver hair. She gulped.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Her eyes widened. When she was just thinking about him, he appeared. She didn't know if she's going to be happy or just be surprised about it.

She honestly didn't want to know what she felt when Kakashi was with her. It felt good, awkward and exciting, all at the same time. It seemed like she was developing feelings for her former sensei during the last two years. She wasn't sure if she really did.

But, would asking him out be okay? This can be her chance. What could possibly hurt, right?

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

They both blinked and stared at each other. Did they just say the same words at the same time?

An awkward silence took over between them.

"You answer first." Sakura managed to break the silence, nervously.

"No, you answer first." Kakashi answered.

Sakura bit her lip and smiled. "I have nothing to do. I was going to find someone to take out on a date, but unfortunately, none of them are available. Then, I bumped into you..."

"Funny. I was also thinking of the same thing."

His lone visible eye creased, making Sakura smile herself.

"Come to think of it, Sensei, there's a formal event at the Hyuuga Compound tomorrow. Hinata invited me and told me to bring someone. I know you don't really go to formal events but I just thought that we can go there together... as friends?" She bit her lip again and looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure." He replied without hesitation. "I'll go with you."

She immediately looked up and grinned. "Thank you, Sensei!"

"You'll need to stop calling me Sensei if you're going to be my date." He smirked at her. She felt her cheeks turn pink.

"So, uh, I'm going to see you tomorrow. It's either you'll pick me up or I'll pick you up. Whoever finishes up first at six."

"I'm definitely going to pick you up, Sakura."

"Oh, really? Knowing you, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to pick you up," she smirked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

"Dress nice, Sen-" She stopped, "I mean, Kakashi." She looked down again and bit her lip. It was weird just calling him by his name.

She felt her head lift as Kakashi took her chin with his fingers. He looked intently at her.

"I will, Sakura."

When Sakura blinked, she stared at the space that was in front of her. Kakashi disappeared in an instant. Where did he go? She looked at her surroundings, and sighed defeatedly. Yet, she was thankful enough for what happened and that he accepted immediately without hesitating or making any other excuses.

_This could be the beginning of something,_ she thought to herself as she walked back to her apartment.

* * *

Valentines Day. It was the best and the worst day for some people. As for Kakashi... It was both.

In a few minutes, he was going to be Sakura's date at the party in the Hyuuga Compound. He couldn't contain his feelings when she asked him out. He was surprised and glad at the same time. He always had a soft spot for his former student. Maybe, even have developed feelings for her over the years that they've been working together. She wasn't little Sakura-chan anymore. She is Haruno Sakura, a medic-nin with the same level as him. And now that he was not his student anymore, he can ask her out for real.

The only problem was _how_. He couldn't bring himself to ask her out. It's either he was being a coward or he has a brain problem. No, he was being a coward.

He sighed and looked at the mirror facing him. He wore a classy black tuxedo paired with black slacks. He took off his hitai-ate for this event, but still kept his mask on. He didn't really dress up for formal events, unless he wanted to.

This time, he knew that he really wanted to do this. For Sakura's sake.

He finished up tying his bow tie and went to the bathroom to get some hair gel. As he stepped inside the bathroom, he heard a knock on his apartment front door.

"Kakashi?"

His eyes widened at the sudden realization of the voice's owner. Sakura. He knew that Sakura was just living inside the same apartment and the same floor as he did. What time was it anyway? _Oh_... It was ten minutes past six.

He immediately moved as fast as he could to get everything done. He didn't want to get this wrong. He didn't want to fail Sakura. After all, on this day, what mattered most was the two of them.

He finished up fixing his hair and immediately ran out of the bathroom. He got something out of a drawer and fixed himself while walking towards the door. He breathed beneath his mask and slowly opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sa-"

He stopped and stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was wearing a simple black gown that hugged her curves well. Her long pink hair was tied up into a bun with a bit of hair strands beside each ear. She wore a little bit of makeup, which made her totally stunning. It was his first time seeing Sakura dress up. She was still shy, but it was... incredibly sexy.

She met his gaze and slowly looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"H-how do I look?" She stuttered, still looking down.

_Why is she looking down? _"Sakura, look at me."

Their gazes met once again. Kakashi smiled at her, beneath his mask. He reached out for her hand and caressed it for a while, and kissed it gently.

"You look... beautiful. You _are_ beautiful."

He could see the slight pink color on her cheeks as they locked their gazes at each other. He picked something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here. This is for you. Happy Valentines Day, Sakura."

It was a slim pink box with a card saying "Happy Valentines Day". He never thought about what Sakura liked but this was worth a try. He watched her open the box and the surprise that was painted on her face. It was a silver bracelet, one which he had wanted to give to someone special to him.

"Kakashi... It's beautiful." She looked back at him, "But, I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"It's... too much."

Kakashi breathed deeply, took the bracelet and placed it on her right wrist. "It's Valentines Day, Sakura. Accept it."

Sakura's eyes widened and sighed. She, then, nodded in acceptance. "Thank you, Kakashi," she smiled at him, which made his heart clench, "Happy Valentines Day to you too."

She moved closer to him and placed a corsage on the right chest side of his tuxedo. After she was done, she looked at him again and smiled. Kakashi smiled back at her and stepped out to lock his apartment door.

"Ready to go?" He offered his arm to her.

"I am." She curled her arm with his and looked at him.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow, questionably.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. I really want to thank you for doing this, Kakashi."

She moved closer and planted a kiss on his masked left cheek. Kakashi was stunned by her sudden action, but didn't object it. He, rather, liked it.

"I want to thank you too, Sakura." His eyes creased, "Come, let's go. We're already late."

_This day is unexpectedly better than I imagined_, he smiled to himself as they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

_A/N: A bit long to compensate for last week. Haha. Good? Bad? Then, leave a review. I love my reviewers and readers. Thanks in advance! And don't forget your prompt requests. :D  
__~ czarleigh_


End file.
